


TaeTen Fan fiction prompt

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Send prompts, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just here for people to send in PromptsSorry, Taeten only!
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 17
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Okay only rules are

No Omorashi

No watersports/scat

No Vore

Other than that Go wild!

First come first served

You can comment scenarios, Kink(s), setting or any combination of things Just remember The rules listed above.


	2. List of Aus!

Sniper's lement| Taeten| Spy/Assassin Au| Newbie Spy boy Taeyong on his first mission with a very annoyed Solo usually Assassin Ten| Plationic Taeten with Side Romantic Tendery the main focus is a platonic bond between the Newbie and experience sexy Assassin man

Not a morning person| Soft Taeten fucking| Canon compliant

Centemnting alliances| Taeten Omega!Taeyong alpha!Ten ABO+Royalty au| Ten Cnetric| As the only Son and male alpha of the line its's Ten's duty to marry a Foreign kingdom's Princess. in his case, they are called Taeyong. and thepeople call her; Prince Taeyong| Note: As a quirk of his native tongue omegas are referred to as `she/her` regardless if male or female. that's just how Ten's native language works in this fanfic please don't get confused Taeyong is still male.


End file.
